peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Dictators
'''The Three Dictators '''are a group of sadistic and evil dictators from Hell that are living on Earth in Peppa's adventures. Despite trying to seem evil, however, they are very clumsy and goofy, often making mistakes and slapping each other in a form of slapstick. The first appeared in the episode "Assholes on Earth 2006", and returned in the episode "The Great Escape". They also had a role in the episode "A Parade With Bikes In It". In "The Grandparent Finale", they appear during the song "The Final Friendship" where they are shown to have married each other and are now in a polygamy relationship. Origins After Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, and Attila The Hun all died in real life, they were sent to Hell, due to how mean and annoying they were. They became friends, despite one of them always messing something up, and ended up forming a group called The Three Dictators. After a while, the three found a portal that transported them to Earth, and due to all the people living in Hell, nobody really noticed. Description The group usually goes around trying to perform simple tasks that they almost always mess up, usually due to one of them not understanding their orders, or just murdering and/or torturing random passerby. Role The group's first major appearance on the show is in the episode "Assholes On Earth 2006". They take up the last segment of the episode, where Mayor Lion orders them to search a McDonald's for a missing Peppa Pig (these clues were discovered by previous groups, The Political Boys and Mystery Intoxicated, who were arrested and killed, respectively). They enter the McDonald’s and attempt to search the kitchen, by killing three employees and fooling the manager by wearing their uniforms. They are tasked with preparing the food (which goes horribly wrong when Adolf Hitler kills the man in charge of the juice). The two end up bickering and nearly kill each other, when Peppa suddenly walks in and sees them, and she and the dictators are both surprised to see each other (Peppa figures out who they are by ripping off Hitler's moustache, causing him great pain). When Peppa is reunited with Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig, Mr. Giraffe makes The Three Dictators official Peppatown police officers, but while talking to them, he rips the spear out of Hitler's head (which Attila The Hun has lodged in it as self-defence) and this causes Hitler to bleed to death. After he collapses, Attila succumbs to his gunshot wounds (due to Joseph Stalin shooting him to stop him from hurting Hitler any further) and he also dies. Stalin, thinking they are trying to get out of work, pulls out his gun and shoots himself, despite everyone around him telling him not to. Trivia * They are a parody of the famous slapstick group The Three Stooges. * To avoid controversy, their names are never actually said on the show. * They are all revealed to be gay in the finale. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Groups Category:Characters in gangs Category:Evil